


Steve and His Prince

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Hawaii Five-0 (2010) Drabbles [14]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Family Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Sappy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Charlie tells Steve about a book Rachel read to him yesterday. It was a fairy tale, but the story isn't like anything Steve remembers from his youth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "fairy tale" on the 100 words community on Imzy: https://www.imzy.com/100words/
> 
> This prompt made me remember hearing about _The Princes and The Treasure_ , and that thought led to really sappy, married McDanno fluff. You can read more about that children's book here: http://www.glaad.org/blog/and-two-princes-live-happily-ever-after-gay-fairytale-released-worldwide

Charlie tells Steve about a book Rachel read to him yesterday. It was a fairy tale, but the story isn't like anything Steve remembers from his youth.

"Then the princes got married, and everyone lived happily ever after," Charlie explains.

"Happily ever after, huh?" Grace briefly glances up from her phone and smiles at Steve and her little brother.

"Yep, just like you and Danno."

Steve gazes at Danny, who is making dinner in the kitchen, and Danny returns his loving stare. Steve grins shyly at the wedding ring on his left hand.

"Just like me and Danno," Steve agrees.


End file.
